


Bed

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 1: Stages of Love [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's exactly what daniel imagined and yet infinitely better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: intimacy

When Daniel sinks into Jack for the first time, it's exactly what Daniel imagined and yet infinitely better. Normally Daniel would have tried to figure out how this was even possible, but at the moment he's focused on more important things than the inadequacy of the English language. Like the feel of Jack's back pressed against his chest, the skin softer than Daniel had expected, the smell of Jack's sweat, or the taste of his skin.

Daniel had expected Jack to insist on topping, but there was no mistaking the other man's intent when he'd rolled onto his stomach and gotten up onto his knees. Daniel had gasped "lube" in his ear, and Jack had provided, gesturing breathlessly at the bedside table. Now, buried to the hilt, Daniel isn't sure how long he can last. He has one hand wrapped around Jack's cock, the other braced on his hip, and he wants to make this good for both of them, but he's not sure he can last long enough. Jack is tight and scalding around him, and the sounds he's making alone would have been enough to get Daniel off.

As it happens, they don't last very long, and Jack comes first, crying Daniel's name. The sound is the last straw and Daniel comes, too, burying his face in the back of Jack's neck and panting his name. They lay in a satiated pile for a few minutes, and then Daniel regretfully pulls out, shucking the condom and then curling back into Jack's side. They shift together for a few minutes, and when they've settled the covers are pulled up around them, Daniel's head pillowed on Jack's shoulder and their arms around each other. Jack grunts something incomprehensible into Daniel's hair and passes out with a slight smile on his lips. Daniel chuckles sleepily and curls tighter around the warm, furry pillow he's wrapped around, their legs tangled together under the sheets.

And as Daniel drifts off to sleep, he realizes that this is even better than the sex, but he's too contentedly tired to consider what that might mean.


End file.
